The primary role of the biostatistics and data management core is to provide collaboration on quantitative aspects of the design, conduct and analysis of clinical protocols, including protocol review and sample size projections at the design stage, forms development, data extraction computerized database management and quality control, and analysis of data for abstracts, manuscripts, and presentations. In the past, much of this collaboration has been undertaken within specialized research areas. The coordination of diverse but related activities through the program project orientation allows for centralization of many of the biostatistical and data management activities which would otherwise be undertaken individually and without the advantages offered through joint collaboration. The primary purpose of this core is to provide high level biostatistical and data management expertise under the centralized direction of the principal investigator of the program project. Specific aims of the core include: 1. To provide biostatistical expertise for clinical protocol design and for planning and interpreting sequences of related protocols. 2. To provide forms design, data management support, and quality control for clinical protocols and laboratory projects reflecting the maturation of the clinical and laboratory hypotheses. 3. To provide clinical data management for collection of individual patient information. 4. To provide interim reports for ongoing studies and more detailed statistical analyses of final study results. To collaborate on dissemination of these results via abstracts, manuscripts and presentations. 5. To conduct statistical analyses using the BMT database to compare outcomes and identify prognostic factors across protocols, when appropriate.